Una misión de amor Imposible
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Mientras que Maylene trataba de cumplir con su objetivo, ¿Quiénes avisaban a Ciel? sobre donde iba a estar ella… ¿Acaso Sebastián ya sabía sobre esta misión?


_**Hola de nuevo n_n , les presento mi nuevo fic de Kuroshitsuji :D espero que les guste.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen. **_

_**Aclaraciones: Secuela de "Misión Imposible: Besar a un demonio" , SebasxMay, CielxLizzy. :P la secuela esta también aparecerán Bard y Finían. Esta secuela está relacionada con cosas que ocurrieron durante que Maylene estaba haciendo la misión… Puede que relate algunas cosas que no sucedieron como momentos de Ciel x Lizzy o de Maylene x Sebastián **_

_**Summary: Mientras que Maylene trataba de cumplir con su objetivo, ¿Quiénes avisaban a Ciel? sobre donde iba a estar ella… ¿Acaso Sebastián ya sabía sobre esta misión?**_

* * *

_**Una misión de amor Imposible**_

Una mañana en la mansión Phantomhvie, Bard y Finían había sido llamados de parte de su joven amo, Sebastián se había ocupado sus lugares mientras que aquellos dos, iban a ser reprochados por Ciel.

—Sebastián piensa que los voy a castigar —dijo el muchacho al darle un sorbo a su te. —Sin embargo, por arruinar el jardín y la cocina, me encargare de que ustedes por hoy sean mis pichones—hablo sereno.

— ¿Pichones? —se preguntó Bard frunciendo el ceño.

—Mejor digo, mis palomas mensajeras—le decía el joven malhumorado.

— ¡Seremos unas palomas! —gritaba de alegría Finían mientras le tomo de las manos al cocinero y se pusieron a bailar delante de su amo.

—S-Si, serán palomas, volviendo al tema…Quiero que vigilen a Maylene, porque ya le ordene algo…—hablo Ciel al sonreír de lado.

—Perdone mi molestia, joven amo ¿Pero qué clase de orden le dio a ella? —pregunto Bard confundido.

—Que bese a Sebastián.

El joven Phantomvhie se dirigió a la sala de juegos, en donde se encontraba Lizzy jugando con unas muñecas, ella se le acercó y le abrazo con fuerza, lo rodeo con besos en las mejillas; provocando que este se sonrojara.

— ¡Te sonrojaste!—exclamo ella alegre.

—No es cierto—contra dijo el malhumorado.

—No importa, yo sé lo que vi, Shieru…Me gusta verte sonrojado—hablo Lizzy al besarlo en la mejilla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el living, Sebastián lo estaba decorando y acomodando los muebles que ya habían sido lustrados por la ama de llaves, Finían se había quedado espiando: escondiéndose detrás de los sillones, miro por un momento que, Maylene traía una pila de platos y que luego se tropieza mandando todos los platos de porcelana al aire, también había notado la rapidez del mayordomo negro que agarraba con sin ninguna dificultad cada uno de los platos, para después dejarlos arriba de una mesa… Vio cuando al final de todo eso, Maylene cayó a los brazos de dicho mayordomo.

—"_S-Sebastián-san"_ —escuchaba el joven al mirar esa escena.

—"_Deberías tener cuidado Maylene"_

—"_S-Si lo tendré."_ — al ver como su amiga asomaba su rostro, Finían estaba a punto de gritar de la emoción pero fue interrumpido por el cocinero quien le hizo señas para que se callara.

—"_Perdón debo continuar con los deberes de la mansión"_

—Perdón —dijo el rubio apenado.

—Sebastián no se debe enterar de esto—hablo el cocinero algo molesto.

— ¿Qué es lo que no me tengo que enterar? —hablo el mayordomo al levantar el sillón, revelando el escondite de estos dos.

— ¡De nada Sebastián-san!—reaccionaron nerviosos.

—Si no me lo cuentan… No les daré torta de chocolate—insinuó haciendo una mueca triste.

Bard no podía evitar imaginarse una torta de chocolate hecho por Sebastián Michaelis, sin duda eran los mejores de todo el mundo, bueno también para Finían. Ellos imaginándose el postre babeándose con las ganas de probar por lo menos un bocado; el mayordomo sonrió de lado…

—Les voy a preparar eso a cambio… Del secreto del joven amo. —decía el demonio al darle la espalda.

—¡S-Sii te vamos a contar! —asintieron al mismo tiempo.

—Entonces cuéntenme, el secreto.

— ¡Sí! Sebastián-san—dijeron al quedar arrodillados en el suelo. —El joven amo, quiere que Maylene te bese.

— ¿En serio? —indago el frunciendo el ceño

— ¿Acaso no nos crees?, Sebastián —hablo Bard extrañado. —Te estamos diciendo la pura verdad—exclamo.

—Hmm, es difícil casi parece que este juego es de ustedes tres…—decía algo confundido. —Pero yo sé que ustedes no son de jugar de esta manera, solo juegan destruyendo la mansión, jaja —se rio un poco.

— ¿Entonces vamos a recibir pastel? —pregunto el rubio emocionado.

—Por contarme el secreto, si los voy a dar pastel, pero con una condición… —contesto el mayordomo.

— ¿Cuál?

—Que sigan informándole al joven amo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

— ¡Esta bien!

Ambos vieron que el mayordomo-demonio se dirigía a la cocina, en ese momento se fueron corriendo por las escaleras para avisarle personalmente a su amo, Ciel, que el demonio estaría en la cocina, bueno era la orden que le había dado este, así que ellos deberán actuar como palomas mensajeras para Ciel.

—Y ¿Qué ocurrió? —indago el peli azulado con voz serena.

—Joven amo, Sebastián-san se fue a la cocina. —contesto Bard tratando de recuperar el aire.

—Está bien, vuelvan a ser lo suyo—ordeno este serio.

Cuando el muchacho le dirigió la mirada a su prometida, esta lo abrazo y le robo un pequeño beso tierno, cosa que este se quedó anonadado, se le escapo una sonrisa y sus mejillas se ruborizaron, al verla a esos ojos brillantes por la cual Lizzy lo miraba.

—_Te amo Shieru…_

El joven Phantomhvie escucho esa pequeña palabra, después de todo él la amaba aunque tuviera ciertos comportamientos serios e fríos con ella, pero no tenía que ser así, no toda su vida tenía que recordar, tenía que aprovechar aquellos momentos con su prometida, disfrutar un poco de su vida con ella sin pensar en los problemas, relajarse y descansar, Ciel Phantomhvie la miraba a los ojos; Elizabeth esperaba su respuesta o ¿Qué va a decir? _Un yo también, _no eso quedaba algo feo para una dama como ella, él no quería responderle de esa forma…Su boca temblaba tratando de pronunciar esa misma palabra que su prometida había dicho hace unos 3 minutos, respiro profundo._ —T-Te A-Amo, Lizzy—_tartamudeó al rubia emocionada lo abrazo fuertemente, hasta que se detuvo cuando escucho a Sebastián decir — _"Su almuerzo está servido, Joven amo"_ _—_

—Yo bajamos Sebastián —hablo Ciel mientras le correspondía el abrazo a su novia.

— ¡Estoy tan feliz, Shieru! —dijo la rubia gritando de emoción.

—Entonces bajemos antes de que se enfrié la comida, amor. —Le dijo extendiéndole su mano—Luego regresamos al juego.

La muchacha casi se desmaya de la emoción, fue la primera vez que lo escucho decir "amor", se sentía alagada y alegremente le agarro de la mano para bajar por las escaleras.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Maylene desanimada porque su misión no daba resultado, se fue a la cocina y no funciono, su única idea era ir al cuarto de su amo, sin hacer más preámbulo subió por las escaleras dirigiéndose directamente a la habitación de dicho dueño.

—Hoy no es mi día de suerte—murmuró entre dientes

Finían y Bard se habían dado cuenta de la desanimada Maylene, por su forma de caminar y también cuando empujo un mueble con mala gana, al parecer la misión no le iba muy bien, ambos la comprendieron: no era una misión fácil para una chica, Sebastián siempre está ocupado en los quehaceres de la mansión porque es su deber como mayordomo de la familia Phantomhvie, como que no le daba el _tiempo _en ocuparse de las relaciones amorosas… Va eso era lo que ellos dos creían respecto al mayordomo.

— ¿Sucede algo? —escucharon ellos reconociendo esa suave voz masculina.

—Eh-Eh no Sebastián-san — dijeron al mismo tiempo al quedar sorprendidos por la aparición de este.

— ¿Seguro? —volvió a preguntar.

El joven de cabellos rubios estaba a punto de abrir la boca, _—Sebastián yo…— _hasta que su compañero le tapó la boca rápidamente. —No, no hay nada más que decir. —interrumpió Bard

—Entonces no hay pastel. —dijo al hacer una falsa sonrisa.

— ¡Esta bien!-¡Esta bien! —reaccionaron ambos al enterarse sobre su otro regalito.

—Díganme, ¿qué sucede ahora? —pregunto curioso.

—Es Maylene… esta desanimada. —contestaron al mismo tiempo haciendo muecas triste por su compañero.

—No nos quiere hablar— insinuó Finían fingiendo llorar.

—Sebastián has algo por ella. —musito el cocinero.

Hacer algo por una humana desanimada, no era nada mal, a pesar que la pobre se esfuerza por cumplir su trabajo… Su joven amo, jugando con los sentimientos de otros humanos no era bueno, él lo sabía, pero Maylene que se desmayaba o se mareaba de la emoción cada vez que estaba al lado suyo, lo más raro de todo es que al mayordomo-demonio no le daba pena, sino que _tal vez_ esto sea una oportunidad para aclarar ciertos sentimientos que tenía antes, el todavía piensa que están muertos…— _¿habrá que probar no?_ _— _pensó con una leve sonrisa.

—Bueno tranquilos…ahora subo y averiguo que le sucede…—hablo para calmarlos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ciel y Elizabeth continuaron jugando con las muñecas, colocándolas en la habitación del dueño de la mansión, para la joven puede que sea aburrido pero últimamente pudo ver a un Shieru sonrojado y sonriendo poco, eso significa que el Ciel que ella conocía aún estaba adentro y que podrá despertarse en cualquier momento… Lizzy obedecía las cosas que le decía su prometido, donde colocar la muñeca, etc.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Entrando al cuarto del joven amo, el demonio la encontró ahí: acomodando y guardando las ropas que faltaban y las metía adentro del ropero, luego acomodaba las sabanas y las almohadas…Este avanzo unos pasos sin que ella lo hubiera notado, Si era una misión… O un juego, no importa pero fue divertido por un momento ¿Por qué? Por la tentación de ella en besarlo…Pero también él tenía esa tentación de probar los labios de la joven pelirroja. Estiro sus brazos y la rodeo por completo la cintura, haciendo que la pelirroja volteara para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Para mí no es un tonto juego—le había exclamado este al escuchar por aquella voz femenina "Para mí es un tonto juego".

—_S-Sebastián._ _—_susurro pelinegro le quito sus anteojos redondos y grandes para mirarla a los ojos.

—Tienes unos hermosos ojos— hablo suave. —Que esconde algún secreto o que me quiere revelar tu pasado—continuo hablando, el mayordomo la tomo del mentón mientras también de apoco asomaba su rostro, solo escucho un pequeño susurro…"_cierra los ojos" _ahí fue donde Maylene sintió por primera vez, los labios de Sebastian Michaelis. Aprovechando este momento, la pelirroja continua besándolo para llevárselo de recuerdo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Del otro lado de la puerta, el cocinero y jardinero espiando como si nada, más bien, observando por el agujero de la llave, al ver ellos esa escena quedaron en forma de "Chibis" con las bocas abiertas… Se taparon la boca al mismo tiempo y se fueron corriendo a avisarle a su joven amo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—_S-Sebastián-san—_murmuro sonrojada y tocándose sus labios.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —pregunto el demonio frunciendo el ceño y con una pequeña sonrisa.

—E-E-Etto…No...Solo que-que, no sé por dónde empezar— contesto ella al agarrar sus anteojos redondos.

—Tranquila, solo puedes decirlo.

—_¡T-Te A-Amo!_ _—_ exclamo en voz alta y salió corriendo de la habitación. Sebastián quedo anonadado al escuchar esa palabra, ni siquiera estaba molesto, en absoluto…solo que… que ella era un humano, ¿Podría corresponderle? Tal vez, era una oportunidad o una especie de señal…Aunque para él era ridículo…— _¿Amor Imposible? No, no lo creo. Nada era imposible para mí, pero no va a jugar con los sentimientos de una humana…—pensó —…A menos que…_

El mayordomo-demonio dejo a un lado sus pensamientos para ir a ordenar la sala de juegos, ya que, Elizabeth se tenía que ir por otros asuntos, cuya Ciel la fue a acompañar para que suba al carruaje… Sebastián noto los juguetes que había utilizado su joven amo, también ordeno el papeleo que había caído en la alfombra, pero luego; siguió mirando las muñecas y la casita que pertenece a la empresa de su amo.

—Tiene sentido.

—Así Sebastián, yo le pedí a ella que te besara. Estaba aburrido ¿Qué más podría hacer? —hablo con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

—Jugar con los sentimientos de los demás ¿Capaz? —musito mirándolo seriamente.

— ¿Ella cumplió?

—Sí, pero me entere de otra cosa…

— ¿De qué?

En ese momento, el jardinero entro de golpe al lugar, estaba agitado y desesperado, —¡Joven amo, hay problemas. Maylene está en peligro! —grito asustado. Ellos escucharon los gritos que provenían de la planta baja: se apresuraron en bajar por las escaleras, Lizzy gritando del pánico mientras que un sujeto vestido de rojo estaba amenazando a la ama de llaves…

— ¡Cómo eres capaz de besar a mi hombre! —grito Grell con su motosierra.

— ¡Grell! —levanto la voz el mayordomo, que obtuvo la atención de aquel sujeto.

— ¡Sebastián… amor! Deja que termine este trabajo y luego iré por ti. —le decía este besando su mano y soplando para que llegue el beso volador hacia su "amado".

— ¡Sebastián te ordeno que… Salves a Meyrin! —ordeno el joven quien agarro de la mano a su novia para sacarla del lugar.

—Yes, My Lord.

El demonio fue contra el shinigami, detuvo la motosierra y lo lanzo para otro lado, le agarró del cuello a Grell y le golpeo dos veces en su cara, el gritando -"en la cara no"- Pero este estando molesto le golpeo igual, hasta termino echándole de la mansión…

—Si vuelves a la mansión, te juro que no tendremos una cita—le advirtió el pelinegro, bueno era la única forma que tenía: para que el shinigami no vuelva por el momento.

— ¿Eh? Pff está bien —suspiro desilusionado. Atrás del pelirrojo apareció William quien con mucho gusto se lo llevo a este.

*1 hora después*

— ¿Estás bien Lizzy? —le pregunto Ciel acompañarla hasta el carruaje.

—S-Si eso creo… Por suerte Sebastián estuvo allí para salvar a Maylene—dijo preocupada.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Crees que el este enamorado de ella? —pregunto curiosa y con una risita infantil.

—No tengo la mínima idea Lizzy, pero ¿sabes qué? Me gusto pasar tiempo contigo—le decía el joven con una sonrisa.

—Shieru…—ella sin pensarlo dos veces lo abraza con fuerza para robarle un beso.

Paso unos minutos y el muchacho se separa de ella, mientras que el carruaje se iba, este se despedía levantando su brazo y moviendo su mano de un lado a otro. Esta vez, el muchacho estaba feliz al despedirla de esta forma aunque se sentía extraño.

La noche cayo de repente, todos estaban durmiendo; en la habitación de Maylene estaba acostada sin poder dormir, bueno ya que Sebastián había entrado por la ventana de su habitación para darle un beso tierno…Por su mente recordaba con su suave voz masculina, "_I Love You" _recordaba una y otra vez, que hacían que sus mejillas se sonrojaran y una pequeña risita se le escapaba de sus labios…

—No puedo creer que haya besado a Sebastián-san —dijo al mirar al techo. La pelirroja escucha unos ronroneos en su cuarto, se levanta de su cama y buscaba de donde provenían, observo debajo de su cama y se encontró con un gato negro y de ojos amarillentos. Lo agarro y le acaricio su cabeza, el pequeño gato negro seguía ronroneando.

—"Por lo que veo te gustan los gatos. Que coincidencia." —escucho esa voz masculina.

—S-Sebastián…Sí, es verdad.

El mayordomo se acerca y le quita el gato de los brazos, para después tomarla de la mano e llevarle a otro lugar, caminaron silenciosamente por los pasillos de la mansión, este sosteniendo una vela en su mano para iluminar el camino.

— ¿A dónde vamos? Sebastián. —preguntaba ella sin entender nada.

—Ya lo veras. —respondió al mirarla de reojo.

Subieron algunas escaleras, hasta toparse con una puerta, la ama de llaves no quería pensar mal respecto al sensual mayordomo…Al abrir la puerta, se encontraron con una bella vista, ambos estaban arriba del techo de la mansión, con el cielo nocturno y estrellado, acompañado con la luna creciente.

—Como fue tu primer beso…Prefiero que sea en un lugar como este. —hablo el demonio con una sonrisa.

—Etto…G-Gracias Sebastián- san—decía la muchacha sonrojada. —¿Quién te dijo que no di mi primer beso?

—No fueron Bard y Finían, fue el joven amo —le respondió un poco enojado al nombrar a su amo.

— ¿El joven amo? Jeje no importa.

—Te escucho hablar con los demás. Por eso, él lo sabe y yo también. —la miro y le sonreía.

Otra vez sus miradas se cruzaron, el pelinegro saco una canasta y se quedaron comiendo observando la hermosa vista, ambos al mismo tiempo pensaron "_es nuestra primera cita". _Maylene estaba tan feliz y además se sentía alagada por las cosas lindas que le decía el mayordomo, ella se levantó bostezando.

—Creo que me iré a dormir—insinuó la pelirroja con su piyama puesta.

—No tan rápido…Tu pensabas ¿que esto era un amor imposible? —pregunto al agarrarla del brazo.

—E-Etto…Si, porque tu no estabas interesado en estar en alguna relación amorosa…—contesto nerviosa.

—No vuelvas a decir eso, tengo tiempo para todo…Nada es imposible—hablo Sebastián mientras asomaba su rostro. —Pero esto queda entre nosotros… ¿Entendido?

—S-Si Sebastián. Digo- digo Yes, My Butler—le dijo mientras hacia una reverencia ante su amado mayordomo.

—Eso me gusta.

Sebastián Michaelis la atrajo de golpe hacia él, la tomo del mentón; la miro a los ojos y para no dar más preámbulos le dio un apasionado beso, que duro más de unos minutos, ambos besándose con la vista de las otras casas e el cielo estrellado y la luna creciente…

—_Te amo Maylene…_—_se dijo el demonio que cada vez sonaba como un eco fantasmal._

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**Bueno perdón si tarde con la secuela ._. … anda ocupada con asunto del colegio eso es todo D: … espero que les haya gustado jejej :3**_

_**Sayonara!**_

_**Atte. J.H**_


End file.
